The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
The technology disclosed relates to hosting legacy data sources in a cloud-based environment. In particular, it relates to providing users with flyweight access to content stored in legacy content repositories from within cloud-based applications. It uses full-duplex secure transport tunnels and repository-specific connectors to traverse security layers and access the content repositories. It also creates virtual objects representing the content in the content repositories and embeds them in cloud-based applications.
With the cloud revolution, there is an ever increasing need for integrating legacy systems into the cloud environment. Also, organizations that have been maintaining legacy databases for years desire integration of their legacy systems with various cloud-based applications such as Data.com, Work.com, etc. Seamlessly integrating legacy systems into a cloud-based environment remains a problem that has yet to be solved.
An opportunity has arisen to allow users to host and access content stored in legacy data sources from within a cloud-based environment. Better information exchange and inter-environmental communication channels may result.